


ain't it like thunder under earth (the sound it makes)

by qiras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han - Freeform, Jess - Freeform, Poe - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, Snoke - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, also kind of some magic shit, and forest sex lots of forest sex mustn't forget the forest sex, and leia!, and then sex while rey's pregnant because it's not like she can get pregnant from that anyway, brief appearances from, fairy-tale type shit, finn - Freeform, i wrote this so long ago and refuse to reread it and i'm not sorry about that, i'm simultaneously very sorry and not at all sorry for all of this, it is a ballad of tam lin au so there's that?, maybe some other characters too if i'm honest i don't remember, there is a REASON this is rated explicit you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: In another time, in another place, somewhere far away from and not altogether quite like earth, there lives a woman named Rey. She hasn’t found many things to be afraid of in her life. Horror movies are more likely to make her laugh than unable to sleep. So when she discovers a local urban legend, what else is she supposed to do but investigate it herself?A modern-ish Ballad of Tam Lin AU





	ain't it like thunder under earth (the sound it makes)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i wrote this for the reylo charity anthology and i'm crazy nervous to post it for some reason but here, have one of the filthiest things i've ever written.
> 
> this is becoming my brand. i don't know if i regret it. i'll get back to you on that.

i. ostara

There is a place in the woods no one is supposed to enter.

It’s nothing more than a folk tale, Finn told her, scoffing. Ridiculous.

But Rose swore to her later in hushed tones that she had entered the forest on Halloween and seen a monster there.

Poe allowed that there’s something strange in the woods, but said it’s mostly people’s imaginations getting the better of them.

But Jess told her she knows there is someone that lives in there, someone that’s not quite right, maybe not even completely human. She’d seen it, and it’s branded in her mind, pale skin and dark colors and a tall, towering frame.

Rey asked her boss about it once. Han is one of the most unerringly practical men she knows. But all he’d said was to stay out of those woods, did she hear him, and he’d stomped into his office and didn’t come out for the rest of the day.

She’d asked Finn about it, and he’d said their son had been lost in the woods. That was what fueled the rumors.

It is the twentieth night of March, and Rey decides she needs to know for herself, so she leaves the bar and steps out into the cool Oregon night. She tells her friends that she’s going home, down the street to the right of the bar. She steps out and turns right and walks out of town and into the woods. Not entirely without protection-- she has pepper spray in her purse because she may be foolish, but she’s not stupid-- but she takes a deep breath and walks out into the woods by herself all the same.

Kylo Ren’s domain is supposed to be the heart of the woods, which is a wonderful place to visit by herself at night. She’s probably near the heart of the forest when it really sinks in how terribly stupid this was of her. Sure, she has pepper spray, and she knows how to fight and fight dirty, but what protection does that really offer her? Still, she strides on.

She’s never been one for giving up.

At the heart of the forest, there is a pond. Rey’s lived here for four years and never heard any mention of a pond in the woods. A chill runs down her spine and an animalistic sense tingles beneath her skin: _run_.

Rey plants her feet more firmly in the ground. One minute, she decides. The creature has one minute to show its face before she decides she doesn’t believe in it after all.

Later, she’ll wonder if her threat didn’t cause him to materialize itself. But not now. Now, she hears a deep chuckle and turns to find him there just like Jess described, tall and broad, and pale and dark simultaneously. But he looks much more like a man than she ever would have thought. In fact, she might think him nothing more than a man if it wasn’t for the strange but undeniable air about him that tells her he is not entirely human.

“Little mouse,” he says, voice rich and deep in a way she somehow should have expected, “why have you wandered into my forest?”

“ _Little mouse_?” Rey snarls, jaw and fists clenched, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. “Don’t be fucking _rude_.”

He laughs again, but it sounds less threatening. Like... like he wasn’t expecting to laugh. “As you wish, _little mouse_.”

Her mouth thins but she doesn’t give him the reaction he is so obviously craving. “And this isn’t _your forest_ anyway. I certainly don’t see your name on it.”

“How would you, without a bird’s-eye view?”

“As far as I know,” she continues, “this forest is property of the state of Oregon, and you can’t possibly own it. So,” she crosses her arms over her chest, “I have just as much right to be here as anybody.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he agrees, but something in his expression still rubs her the wrong way. He’s _humoring_ her is what it is.

_How_ dare _he condescend her._

“What are you doing here, anyway? I’m pretty sure the state of Oregon doesn’t allow camping in this part of _their forest_.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he murmurs, taking a step toward her. “Haven’t you heard there are monsters in these woods?”

She locks her gaze with him, challenging, “Are there?”

He bares his teeth in what might be called a smile, but it feels much more like a snarl. “Just one.”

The words hang heavy in the air for only a minute. Then Rey tosses her head and snorts, “Well, isn’t that a little egocentric of you?”

“It’s factual, little mouse.”

“And who decided you were a monster, anyway? You look pretty human to me.”

“Do I?” he asks, and he takes another step closer to her.

She tilts her chin up defiantly. “Yes. You do.”

“And aren’t humans the worst monsters of all?” he murmurs.

She is not afraid, she’s _not_ , but still, Rey’s breath catches in her throat and her heart feels cold and her mind pulls to the front of her eyes... things she’d thought she’d long forgotten. “Yes,” she says. “They are.”

“Are you afraid, little mouse?”

“You _could_ bother to ask my name.”

He hums. “I could.”

“But you won’t.”

“What a clever little mouse. No, I won’t. I don’t see what the point would be in learning your name.”

“Why? Are you going to kill me?” she challenges.

He actually laughs at that. “No. I could, of course, but I won’t.”

“Why not?”

He shrugs, and it makes him look more human than ever, even as he tells her, easily, that he could kill her. “You intrigue me, little mouse. It would be a pity to put out your fire without reason.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it was rude to play with your food?”

A slow grin spreads across Kylo Ren’s face. “I won’t eat you, little mouse. Well... not in any way you wouldn’t enjoy. And not unless you asked nicely.”

Rey’s cheeks heat under his gaze, and other parts of her body heat as well. “Don’t be crass.”

“You’re still afraid,” he murmurs. He takes another step toward her, now so close she can feel the warmth from his body. “Don’t be. I feel it too.”

_Feel what, exactly?_ is what she wants to ask, but all her snappy retorts dry on her tongue, evaporated by his heat. She stands there, staring into his eyes that are far too warm to truly be those of a monster. And she knows what. She knows, feels the inexorable pull toward him, some kind of awe and wonder.

“I need to go,” she says quickly. “I need to go home.”

He reaches out and his fingers brush her hair. “Go,” he says. “You will come back.”

“And if I don’t?” she asks.

“You will.”

He’s right.

“And when I do?”

“Relax,” he breathes, the shaky exhale fluttering through the loose bits of hair framing her face. “I won’t hurt you, Rey.”

Her back stiffens and she pulls away from him. “How do you know my name?”

“I know lots of things,” Kylo tells her. He steps back from her, out of her space. “Come see me again tomorrow, and I might even tell you how. Or maybe I’ll show you.”

“I don’t think there’s anything special you can show me.” 

“Don’t you? There’s something inside of you that’s waking up, and it won’t be content with your measly offerings to it. You need a teacher, little mouse.”

She rolls her eyes and cocks a hip. “Don’t be an asshole, Kylo Ren.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll make you be nice to me.” Her statement toes the line between irony and sincerity, as she often does. Sometimes, even she doesn’t know which side she means it to fall on.

“Maybe I’ll just be nice to you anyway,” he says, and he has a real smile dancing on his mouth. It twists his lips in a way that draws Rey’s eyes to them inexorably, and her hand twitches up to touch them before she comes to her senses and restrains it.

She hums. “You should. You should just be nice.”

“I’ve never been very good at it. Maybe you can... show me.”

Is he... flirting with her? He seems to be staring unabashedly at her mouth as he whispers those last words. Rey’s skin feels warm and tight all of a sudden. “Maybe,” She begins to back away. “I need to go. My friends will be worried if I don’t tell them I made it home safe.” Kylo smiles-- another sharp one, like his teeth are made of knives. “Trust me,” he tells her, “nothing will come near you on your way home.”

Nothing does.

 

 

ii. beltane 

“I’m not in the mood for any of your fuckery, Kylo,” Rey calls. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

He materializes close enough to her back that she can feel him, even though they aren’t really touching and she nearly screams. “You are.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” She whirls around and stabs a finger at him. “This is what I meant by ‘not in the mood for any of your fuckery’.”

He grasps her wrist and brings it to his mouth, kisses the back of her hand. “You never are,” he says with a grin.

It is the first night in May, and Rey’s starting to realize she never feels warmer than the nights she sees Kylo.

She isn’t sure why she is supposed to see him, but she knows she _is_ , in that place deep inside her she’s always known things she had no explanation for. Rey doesn’t enter his forest every night, of course, because who the fuck would have time for that, but she comes here at least once a week, and he’s always here when she does. It’s been a little bit over a month, and she’s learned things, and other things have started to make sense to her.

How, when she was in foster care, the kids who beat up on her friends never did it twice.

How she always manages to find enough money to pay rent, even though she never really has enough.

How it seemed she could make things stay put or tumble over just by thinking they should.

“You’re powerful,” Kylo had told her. He’d never seen anyone be as strong as her, he’d said, without being fae.

It seems she shouldn’t believe it; she should question and rationalize and reason. But Rey doesn’t do that. Fae-- faeries, he says people sometimes call them-- aren’t supposed to exist. She’s not supposed to be able to manipulate things without touching them. But she can. And Kylo does not lie to her.

So she doesn’t bother trying to rationalize. She meets him fairly often, and he helps her learn how to control the power she’s been given.

Sometimes, he tells her, humans, mortals, will have power without any influence from fae or any other magical beings he’s met. He says his mother told him they were the ones chosen by the gods, but he isn’t sure he believes that anymore. He says his uncle said the magic itself chose its wielders for its own _wise purposes_ , like the magic was God. He’s not sure he believes that either. Rey asked him what he thought it was, but he only said he didn’t know. And they moved on.

Her control over her own gifts isn’t the only thing that’s grown as a result of these meetings.

It’s unwise at best and completely idiotic and reckless at worst for her to have any sort of feelings for Kylo Ren. She knows it, she really does. But she... can’t quite help it, all the same. Maybe she doesn’t want to.

So sometimes, maybe, eyes and hands linger in places and ways they shouldn’t. Maybe they’re closer than they ought to be. But Kylo Ren is, Rey has concluded, nothing to be afraid of. Far from the monster her friends saw him as. And instead of being a monster, he is... infuriating. Gentle. Sharp-tongued. Warm. Strong. Kind.

The problem is, the more Rey thinks about it, the more she fails to see reasons to keep away from Kylo.

“No,” she tells him. “I never am.”

He hums. “I think you love my fuckery.” 

A laugh bursts from her throat. “You just said I was never in the mood for it.”

“Did I?” he says with an entirely unconcerned air, holding her hand in both of his. “I can’t seem to remember.”

She laughs again, body falling closer to his. “You have a shitty memory, Kylo Ren.”

“So what if I do, little mouse?”

“Ugh,” She rolls her eyes and scrunches her nose.

“Little mouse,” he drawls, pulling her hand close to his chest. Rey steps closer to him until there’s barely any space between their bodies, and she tips her chin up, barely breathing. Her stomach is tying itself in knots, she swears, or maybe there’s a fire in there, she can’t quite decide. One of his hands presses hers to his chest, while the other comes up to cup her face in one enormous palm. His thumb strokes her cheek and she bites her lower lip, eyes sliding closed. “Can I... please?” he says, no longer sounding assured or arrogant in the least, voice shaking and lips trembling.

“Yes,” she breathes, and as soon as she does, his lips cover hers, and Rey’s been kissed before, but God, never like this, like she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, like he never wants to let her go. One of his hands buries itself solidly in her hair, tugging on it almost to the point of pain and she whimpers. He kisses her even harder then, groaning into her mouth and letting her swallow the sound. She’s almost collapsed in his arms, soft and pliant against the hard planes of his body, letting him do what he will.

Suddenly, her back is pressed to an exceptionally broad trunk of an exceptionally broad tree that doesn’t feel quite like a tree trunk, but Rey isn’t going to complain about a lack of splinters. Her arms wrap around Kylo’s neck. His hands slide down her body, thumbs grazing the side of her breasts and caressing her sides, before landing solidly on her hips, and his mouth, hot and questing, leaves hers and finds her neck.

A soft “oh” escapes her before she can hold it back, and she bites down on her lip to keep back any other embarrassing noises that might try to present themselves. She can feel Kylo’s mouth move into a smile against her skin before he presses it, open-mouthed, to the hollow of her throat. Rey moans again as his hands slide under her shirt before finding her hips again and gripping them harder, near to bruising.

She weaves a hand through his hair and her back arches, pushing herself closer to his lips. “Rey...” he growls. His hands drop lower, grabbing her ass and hauling her body closer to him. She hooks a leg over his hip and he groans into her skin, pushing her more solidly against the tree. Kylo returns to her mouth, biting at her lower lip. He lifts her up off the ground and she wraps her legs around his waist.

“What-- oh-- are we doing?” she asks him between kisses.

“Anything you want.”

“What if I don’t know what I want?”

He stills. “We can stop any time. Right now, if you want.” Rey rolls her hips, rubbing herself against him, and he groans. “I didn’t say that,” Kylo’s head drops and he rests his forehead against hers. “Why doesn’t this tree feel like a tree?”

“I didn’t want it to.” His eyes flutter closed and he breathes deep and slow, in through his nose, out through his mouth.

Of course. “Kylo,” she says, taking her time with each syllable like she’s testing it in her mouth.

“Yes?”

She rolls her hips against him again and whispers, “Kiss me,” He obeys her instantly-- he always does, and it’s... a rush, to see him, so strong and powerful, do as she says, and so quickly. Those beautiful, plush lips cover hers and that clever tongue of his... it makes her wonder if it would be just as clever in other areas of her body. He licks a hot stripe up the column of her neck and she whimpers. “Kylo...” she sighs. “I think... I want this.”

“Oh, you _think_?” he asks lightly. It’s teasing, on the surface, at least, but Rey senses the real anxiety roiling beneath that.

“You should probably keep kissing me,” Rey bites her lip. “Just so I can make sure,” Silently, she does her best to communicate what she knows as fact: Kylo will not make her do anything she does not want to do. He will not hurt her.

He laughs and kisses the tip of her nose lightly before descending on his mouth again. His hands leave the backs of her thighs where they had been helping to hold her up and slip under her shirt again. Slowly, almost unbearably slowly, his hands move upward. He is, Rey realizes with a bit of a start, giving her as many opportunities to stop him and set a clear boundary he would never dare cross. But as much as Rey loves his consideration, she is far too impatient for that.

She grabs his wrist and shoves it upward so his hand is cupping her breast, arches her back and pushes herself more firmly into his hand. When his thumb flicks across her nipple, she whimpers into his mouth. Her hips roll again, almost unconsciously. Kylo’s other hand snakes down to the button of her little shorts, deftly unfastening it, and his hand slips inside, stroking her over the cotton fabric of her panties. Her breath catches in her throat.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Kylo punctuates his words with a nip to her ear. He rubs his hand along her sex gently, and his thumb glances her clit through her panties, startling another little sound out of her. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

The pleasure of that word rushes over her, heat and comfort, even though it shouldn’t. She feels herself throbbing. What she wants, she thinks to herself, is for him to call her that again, but she won’t tell him that. That’d be too pathetic, even for her.

“You aren’t pathetic. You could never be pathetic.”

Rey pushes at his chest. “Don’t go in my head right now. That’s weird.”

“Why not? I don’t care if you’re in mine,” A moment, and then-- “Oh. You’re embarrassed.”

She presses her face to his neck. “Shut up.”

He rubs circles into her lower back. “Relax, sweetheart. Just enjoy yourself. I’m gonna take good care of you, I promise.” He pushes her panties to the side and one finger slips inside of her tight heat, making her gasp. Her teeth sink into his collarbone, and she is rewarded when he groans, loud and low.

Kylo slips another finger inside and she groans at the way she stretches around his thick fingers. He tries to angle his hand so his thumb can brush her clit, huffing, but her shorts make it nearly impossible. Suddenly, he’s moving her, and before Rey can even really register what’s happening, he’s yanked her shorts down her legs and thrown them over his shoulder and her legs are settled back around his waist, gripping his torso. He slips his hand back beneath her gray panties and hums. “Much better.”

Without any other preamble, he pushes those two fingers back deep inside her and crooks them, moving them back and forth as his thumb dances over her clit. Rey cries out, she can’t help it, and her head falls back. She doesn’t close her eyes though. In fact, she doesn’t think she can, doesn’t think she can look away from Kylo, his beautiful dark eyes and the emotion in them holding her captive. She doesn’t think she’s ever met anyone who feels as strongly or as deeply as he does, and he holds her so carefully as he fucks her with his fingers. Her mouth falls open and she struggles to think, to breathe, with those eyes looking at her like that and his fingers touching her that way.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “That’s it. God, you look so pretty like this, all flushed and wet. And it’s all for me, isn’t it, precious girl?”

“Ye-- yes,” she chokes out.

“Shh shh shh,” he croons. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You gonna come for me, pretty girl. God, I bet you look gorgeous when you come. You gonna let me see? Come on, Rey, let me see you come.”

And Jesus, if she thought she couldn’t handle his eyes, they’re nothing compared to his words. She falls apart and it feels like burning. Her hands clench on Kylo’s shoulder and in his hair and still, she stares into his eyes.

“Gorgeous,” he tells her, fingers still moving, softly bringing her down. “You’re gorgeous. Jesus, Rey, nothing could be prettier than you when you come. That was the best fucking thing I’ve ever fucking seen.”

She hums, trying to let him know she’s listening, but her brain is nowhere near being able to form complete sentences yet. He cups her cunt again before taking his hand out of her panties and slowly, carefully bringing each of his soaking wet fingers to his mouth and cleaning them off, eyes never leaving hers.

And suddenly, even though she came on a handful of seconds ago, Rey needs more. “Kylo,” she whimpers. “Kylo, please.”

“I’m right here, angel,” He strokes her hair, his other hand spread out large on her hip. “What do you want?”

“You,” She brings her hands down to slide underneath his shirt, feeling every solid muscle underneath her touch. She bites her bottom lip, and her eyes grow darker with every passing second. “I want you.”

“You have me,” he promises.

“No,” she whines. If she could, she thinks she might stomp her foot. “Inside me, now.” He raises his eyebrows and a little smirk paints itself across his face. “Please,” she adds.

“Whatever you want, baby.” He moves to take himself out of his pants, but she holds out her hand.

“Let me?”

“Of course,” he says, eyes growing darker still, and he returns his hand to her stomach. It makes her a little dizzy, how huge his hands are. Just the one covers nearly her entire midsection, and she can’t help but think about how large other parts of his body must be. Certainly not small, if what she’s felt of him through their clothing is any indication. She slides a hand beneath the waistband of his pants-- jeans. She’d been shocked the first time she’d seen him wear jeans, but he’d just shrugged and said he could look normal if it suited him. Why it suited him, she never asked.

He’s not wearing any underwear, which doesn’t really surprise her. Her hand closes around him, or tries to, and her eyes go wide. “Jesus. You’re huge.”

Kylo tries to hide it, she thinks, but she can see little traces of smugness in the lines of his face. On any other guy, Rey wouldn’t like it, but on him... It’s a little cute, even. He’s proud. He wants to please her. She likes that, that he cares about her, cares about what she thinks. It’s not really something she’s used to.

She pushes his pants down around his thighs so she can get a good look at him. For the most part, to put it nicely, male genitalia are not... aesthetically pleasing. Dicks are gross, okay? But she _likes_ his, likes the way her hands look so small clutching his cock, really, really, likes the way he pants and the way he groans when she swipes a thumb over the head, gathering the precum and licking it off her thumb.

“Shit. Shit, Rey.”

She smiles, and laughs, looking back down at his red cock in her hands. “Jesus, that thing is gonna split me in two.”

“We don’t--” he manages-- “we don’t have to--”

“I want to,” Rey pulls her panties to the side, then tilts her hips up and guides him, the tip of his cock catching in her entrance. “Go slow.”

“Fuck,” he groans. “Oh, fuck.” And he pushes in, slow, slow, slow.

Rey sighs and her hands return to his hair. He is really big, and she hasn’t had sex in a really long time, so it’s a lot, but it isn’t hurting her by any means. Her eyes slide shut and she takes controlled breaths, slow and deep. After what feels like an eternity, he bottoms out inside her. Rey whimpers.

“Are you okay?” He presses his forehead to hers like he’s trying to absorb her in whatever way he can.

“Yeah,” she practically moans. “Oh my God. I’m so full. God, move, please, move.”

He does, still keeping it slow and careful.

“More,” she begs. “I need more, please, Kylo. Please, I need to come again. I need more,” She’s pretty sure she isn’t sure at all what she’s saying at this point, but that’s okay. Thinking is very overrated.

“Like this?” he growls into her neck, snapping his hips hard enough her tits bounce, high on her chest.

“Yes, God, yes, _please_.”

He groans again, but her skin absorbs it. She’ll take everything he’ll give her. “Pretty girl. Jesus, you look so pretty like this, stretched around my cock. You want it faster, baby?”

“Yes,” she gasps out. “Yes, faster.”

He fucks her faster, just like that, and it’s a little intoxicating to realize how easily he does whatever she asks of him, even things she’s too afraid to voice aloud. His hand moves down to find her clit and presses on her lower stomach. She whines; the pressure making her feel that much fuller. Kylo’s eyes drop to her stomach. “Fuck. Fuck, Rey, fuck.”

“What-- what is it?”

“I can fucking see myself inside you. Oh, fuck. Oh my God,” He presses down on her again and she cries out. “Should I keep my hand there, sweetheart?”

“Hold on. I want-- I want to see.” Rey looks down at her own stomach, and it’s not particularly easy to see it from her position, but she does, watches her stomach bulge every time he thrusts into her, and it’s almost enough to make her come right then.

But then his thumb finally makes its way to her clit, and when he whispers in her ear, “I want to feel you, Rey, wanna feel you come on my cock,” she actually screams, toes curling as she comes.

“Shit,” he whispers, fucking her through her orgasm. “Rey, I’m really close.”

“Do you want to come inside me?” she asks. It’s really impressive she can manage to say even that.

“God, yes.” “I’m on birth control, it’s okay. Go ahead,” she says, One of her hands cups his cheek, tracing the scar that bisects his face, and that’s all it takes before he’s spilling hot inside her.

He kisses her again, soft this time, without any expectation behind it. They take a minute to breathe each other in before he asks nervously, “You sure it’s okay that I came inside you?”

“Unless your cum can give me some sort of magical STD, then yeah.” She pushes her panties back into place. 

He snorts. “You will not get an STD, magical or any other kind.” He smooths some of her sweat-dampened hair back from her face.

Curiously, she asks, “Could you even get me pregnant, anyway? Like, I’m human, and you’re... whatever you are,” He carefully sets her down, tucks himself back into his pants. “Would that even be possible?”

He bends down to pick up her shorts and she stares unabashedly at his ass. “You know,” he says thoughtfully. “I don’t know. But I don’t think so,” She shimmies back into her shorts and does up the button. “Come on, we should probably do some stuff.”

She waggles her eyebrows. “Oh, but we just did.”

He laughs. “Other stuff. Come on.” He wraps an arm around her waist and she leans into him

 

 

iii. litha 

Rey jumps out of her car and sprints into the woods, towards where Kylo always is. It’s the twenty-first day of June, and she feels free.

Her hair is down, and it blows in the wind and the sun as she runs. She laughs. She’d almost forgotten how good it feels to run sometimes like this, like you’re a child and nothing is faster than you, not even light itself. Kylo catches her as she jumps into his arms and he laughs.

“Someone’s eager.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Don’t be a dick. I’m just,” she shrugs, “in a good mood today, that’s all. Do you have food?”

“You’re always so hungry,” he muses. He walks toward the little pond Rey hadn’t even known about until a month ago, not bothering to put her down.

“You’re always such an asshole.” She mimics his mock-thoughtful tone with alarming accuracy.

“Don’t worry, I have food.” He sets her down on a blanket on the banks of the little pond.

She gasps much too loudly and says, “Why, Kylo Ren, is this a date?”

“We’ve been dating for at least two months, little mouse,” he sits next to her and slides his arm around her shoulders, “but thanks for noticing.”

Rey hums and arches an eyebrow. “I can’t believe you know what dating is.”

“I’m not completely ignorant.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Rey leans her head onto Kylo’s shoulder. “Where’s the food?”

“That’s today’s lesson.”

“Nope,” Rey shakes her head. “I’m a terrible cook. Not happening. Just give me the food.”

“It’s not cooking, it’s summoning,” Kylo explains patiently. “Just focus on what you want to eat, and then picture it here.”

She grumbles, but closes her eyes and focuses until slowly, the fuzzy images of a pitcher of lemonade and sandwiches appear.

“Good,” he murmurs. “Keep thinking about it, what it looks like, how it feels, how it tastes,” The images solidify and Rey opens her eyes. “Good job,” Kylo says with a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve never seen anyone do a summoning like that on the first try.”

Rey looks up at him through her eyelashes. “Do I get a reward for that?”

He laughs. “Sure, little mouse. What do you want?”

She pushes herself up and over until she is solidly in his lap, leans in until she’s so close to him she can feel his breath fanning across her lips. Her lips, close enough to his that when she asks, “Wanna take a guess?” they brush his mouth as she forms the words.

He surges up and meets her mouth, kissing her hard. One of his arms wraps itself around her waist and he clutches her to his body as he flips them over, carefully laying her down on the blanket. Her pretty, scarlet sundress crumples around her waist, and he slides it up around her breasts, baring her lower half to his gaze. He cups her sex and laughs. “So wet already, baby girl? You’re soaking through those pretty yellow panties.”

Rey presses her forehead into the crook of his neck. “Don’t be a dick.”

“You like my dick.”

She can’t help it; she laughs. “That is the worst joke you’ve ever made, Kylo. Without question.”

“You laughed,” he shrugs, “so it can’t have been that bad.”

She rolls her eyes, and tells him fondly, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Really?” he drawls. Kylo’s hand on her cunt presses harder for a second before it finds the waistband of her panties and pulls them down her legs. He raises one of her legs and hooks it over his shoulder, kissing the inside of her knee. “Still ridiculous?” “Yes,” she gasps determinedly.

He hooks the other leg over his other shoulder and lays flat on his belly, kissing the inside of her thigh this time. “If you keep calling me ridiculous, my feelings might get hurt,” he pouts. “Then I might not be so nice.”

She can feel his breath dancing across her wet folds, and it makes her even wetter. Her heart beats in her throat. “I don’t think you’re being very nice right now, you tease.”

“Careful, little mouse,” he says, and she can see him looking up at her, and fuck, his eyes make him look like the lion who’s caught his prey, although she definitely wouldn’t mind him eating her. “I don’t think you want to see what teasing you really looks like.” And maybe she really doesn’t, because she already feels like she’s on fire, and he’s really barely touched her. She reaches up and slides her dress the rest of the way off, letting it land in a crumpled heap somewhere next to them, baring herself the rest of the way. 

Kylo reaches for her, almost entranced. He really does love her tits. He places a warm, wet kiss just between her breasts, then another one just below it, and another, and another, until he’s worked his way down to her lower stomach, where he stays, peppering kisses all along the skin. 

“Kylo,” she whines, hips bucking up into his chest.

“Say please, little mouse.”

She narrows her eyes and stubbornly and deliberately closes her mouth.

“Aw, come on,” he says between kisses. He moves to her legs too, kissing her thighs, her hips, everywhere but the place where she really needs him. “I can't give you what you want until you ask nicely, sweetheart.” He sucks a bruise into the inside of her thigh and she cries out.

“You're the worst,” she gasps.

He hums and the vibrations rattle her sensitive skin, making her moan loudly again. “You like it,” Her hips jerk again, trying desperately to move his mouth down to her aching cunt. He just laughs, propped up on his forearms. “Say please,” he taunts.

“Fuck you,” she snarls, but she follows it with a desperate, “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Your mouth, I need your mouth.” She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him down. He groans and kisses her mound.

“Here?”

“No, asshole, you know-- you know where.” She pulls his hair again.

“Tell me where, precious girl.”

“My cunt,” she whispers. “Please, Kylo. I want you to put your mouth on my cunt.

“There we go,” he says with a happy sigh. “That wasn't so hard, was it, sweet girl?”

He doesn't wait for an answer before licking a long stripe up the length of her slit. Rey cries out, and he groans at the sound, and she can feel the groan between her legs. His hands cup her ass and tilt her hips up and he's drinking from her like she's the best thing he's ever tasted. His tongue swirls around her clit and flicks across it and she whimpers.

“You're noisy today,” he says amusedly.

“So are you,” she retorts. “Weren't you doing something better with your mouth?”

“Aren't you mouthy,” he says, and he nips the skin at the crease of her thigh. “That's no way to get what you want.”

“I hate you,” she grumbles.

His teeth flash over her clit and her whole body jolts. “I don't think you do.”

Slowly, he moves his mouth over her, gentle licks and kisses, sucking here and there, good, so good, but never enough.

She moans. “Kylo...”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” His eyes lock on hers, have been locked on hers this whole time. He blows on her clit and she shivers.

“Oh, God. Kylo, come on.”

“Say it.”

“More,” she moans. “Please, more.”

And of course-- he gives her what she asks for, diving in, lips and teeth and tongue flashing over every inch of her cunt until it's impossible for her to think, to breathe anything but him. She shoves the heel of her hand in her mouth to stifle some of her louder cries and he reaches up and tears her hand from her mouth. “No. I need to hear you.”

When she comes, it's a fire-and-light thing, burning through her as her vision whites out. It takes a while for her to come back to herself, and when she does, Kylo’s crawling up her body, face still dripping with her cum, to kiss her. The taste of herself on his lips nearly makes her come again. And when he pushes inside her body, he strokes her hair and tells her, “You’re such a good girl, Rey, so pretty, so perfect, all for me,” and she can’t help but clench around him. And when she shatters again with him inside of her, it’s to the sound of his praise and his soft kisses on her neck. He comes inside her just after she does, and he’s beautiful, red-faced and sweaty above her, and she thinks... she might love him.

 

 

iv. lughnasadh 

“Kylo Ren,” Rey screams, “get your ass out here! Right. The fuck. _Now_.” It’s the first day of August and the heat in the air chokes her, only adding to her panic.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he says behind her, coming up quickly and folding her into his arms. But she pushes at his chest, and so he lets her go. “What’s wrong?” His voice betrays her dread.

“We were wrong,” she says. Her voice-- it’s rough with tears and panic. “We were wrong, God, we were so wrong.” She buries her face in her hands and her breath catches on a sob.

“Rey...” He steps forward and places his hands on her shoulder blades tentatively, moving a little closer when she doesn’t immediately draw away. “What are you talking about?”

She drops her hands and looks up at him, red-eyed and trembling. “I’m pregnant.”

He inhales sharply. “What? No. No, that’s not possible.”

“Well,” her voice rises, “I’m not exactly fucking anyone else, so I guess it is. I’m fucking pregnant.”

“What--” his voice shakes-- “what are you going to do?” 

“Aren’t we in this together?” she asks acerbically.

“Of course,” he says immediately. “But it’s your body. Your choice.”

She dashes a tear from her face with the back of her hand. “I have to get an abortion. I have to, don’t I?”

He takes her wrists in his hands, presses a kiss to the inside of her palm. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I have to,” she continues like she hasn’t heard him. “I’m only twenty-four, in a shitty job in a shitty town making barely enough to even think about paying off my student loans. I can’t support a baby. I don’t even know,” she laughs bitterly, “if the baby would be human! I don’t even know what the _fuck_ you are--” She breaks off, voice failing her as tears prick her eyes.

His arms slide back around her and he draws her into his chest. “It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. I promise,” One of his hands cradles her head carefully, and he rocks them back and forth. “I should tell you... there are some things I should tell you.”

Kylo sweeps her into his arms, one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees. She turns her face into his neck and he can feel her tears wet and hot against his skin. Carefully, he settles to the ground, his back supported by a tree and Rey still safe in his lap and in his arms.

“I’m so afraid,” she whispers without looking at him.

“I know. I know, sweetheart. But it’s going to be okay,” He takes a deep breath. “The first thing I should tell you is that I am just as human as you are,” He can feel Rey’s surprise, but he has to keep talking; if he stops now, he’ll never finish. “The fae. What do you know about them?”

“They’re dangerous. Never go near one, never talk to one if you can help it,” Rey recites.

“I know that better than most. The King of the Winter Court, his name is Snoke, and he’s been holding me under a curse for ten years. My name is not Kylo Ren, not really. It’s--”

“Ben?” she says softly. “Ben Solo?”

He twists his head to stare at the girl in his arms. “How did you know?”

“You look like them. Like your parents, who lost their son ten years ago,” She reaches up and carefully, gently caresses his cheek. “What happened, Ben?”

He inhales and his lips part. Hearing his real name from her lips is better than any drug could ever be. “I was... drawn in. Deceived. By Snoke. I... didn’t have the best relationship with my parents, and he leveraged that against me. Told me things that appealed to who I was back then, things about how I could be powerful and never helpless again and I could make everyone listen to me if I first listened to him. So I did, and before I knew it, he trapped me here.”

Rey whimpers and her hands cover her stomach. “Oh, Jesus.”

“It’s okay, little mouse, it’s okay.” He presses his forehead to hers and breathes in, the clean, shampoo-scent of her filling his nose. “Tell me-- regardless of everything, do you want to have a baby?” If it’s no, he won’t bother her. But if she wants the baby... he’ll need to free himself from Snoke.

She worries her lower lip between her teeth. She thinks of everything: her low-paying job, her tiny flat, how young she is-- but all of it could be outweighed by _family_. Her and Ben and their baby. And she admits, in a voice so quiet he can barely hear her, “I want this baby. I really do.”

He takes a deep breath. “There is a way to break Snoke’s hold on me, but we have to wait until Samhain-- Halloween.”

Her eyebrows draw together. “If there’s a way for you to free yourself... Why haven’t you done it yet?”

“I could never do it alone,” He swallows hard. “I need someone who loves me.”

“Oh,” Rey sits in his lap, stroking her stomach, completely quiet for a good minute before saying in a very small voice, “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I kind of love you.”

His face breaks into a smile. “Yeah?”

She nods.

“I kind of love you, too,” He kisses her neck, just below her ear. “I promise you, Rey, everything is going to be okay.”

Rey leans her head on his shoulder. “Okay.”

 

 

v. mabon

There’s a knock at Rey’s door, and she opens it to see Finn, Rose, Jess, and Poe.

“Surprise?” Finn says with a weak smile.

“We brought pizza,” Rose adds.

Rey looks at them dumbly for a second-- but only a second. She moves back, opens the door wider. “Um, hey, okay, come in, you guys. Sorry, my apartment isn’t really clean right now.”

But it’s fine. They laugh and they talk and they eat pizza and it’s fine, everything is fine.

“I’ve been kind of worried about you lately,” Rose tells her in an undertone while Finn, Poe, and Jess have a burping contest. “I feel like you haven’t been around, and you’ve been sick, and you look... different.”

“Do you... can you stay? You and Finn?” Rey asks. “I want to tell you everything, but I don’t know... I’m not ready for anyone else to know.” Rose and Finn are her closest friends and have been since the beginning. Finn was the first friend she ever really made actually, and Rose wasn’t far behind that. Keeping this secret from them for as long as she has has been terribly hard for her, and she can’t handle it anymore.

“Yeah, of course. Finn and I drove together anyway.”

So after all the pizza is gone and Jess is declared winner of the burping contest, Finn and Rose offer to stay and help Rey clean up. It was her idea anyway, Rose tells them, and Finn has to stay because he’s her ride, but she knows Jess has an early day tomorrow so she and Poe should go home. The three of them can handle it, she assures them.

It’s the twenty-second night of September, and she tells them everything.

“Ben Solo... is Kylo Ren?” Finn says slowly. “That’s crazy. Rey, this is all crazy. Fae and _magic_ and shit. Are you sure...?”

“Do you want to see?” Rey asks.

They nod, Rose eagerly, Finn apprehensively. Rey points at an empty pizza box still lying open on the table and flicks her hand. It rises in the air and begins twirling as Rey twirls her finger.

“ _Shit_ ,” Finn whispers.

“So, let me make sure I got this,” Rose says. “You’ve been seeing Kylo Ren for six months because you have like, magic powers, or whatever, and he’s been helping you develop and control them. And Kylo Ren, monster of the woods, is actually Ben Solo, cursed by a faerie King to stay tied to the forest for eternity, but since you’re in love with him, you can break the curse and save him. Is that everything?”

Rey bites her lip. “Well,” she hedges.

“ _Well_?!” Finn says, voice very high-pitched now. “ _Well_ , what?”

“I, um. I’m pregnant!” She spreads her hands and smiles weakly. “Surprise?”

Finn half leaps out of his chair. “He got you _pregnant_?”

“Finn,” Rose tugs on his sleeve, “calm down.” He ignores her. “Rey, I will kick ass if I need to kick ass, you know that.”

“I know,” She smiles again, but it’s softer, more sincere. “But you don’t need to kick his ass. As long as we can free him... We’ll be together. A family.” And her whole being is soft and light and glowing at the idea of family. It’s infectious.

“How do you break the curse?” Rose asks, leaning forward.

“I go to the forest at midnight on Halloween. There will be fae knights on horses. Yeah, I do know how that sounds, thanks. He will be on the pure black one. I have to pull him from his horse and hold him as he turns into different creatures. The last thing he’ll turn into is coal, which I’m to throw in the pond, and then I’ll pull him out and cover him with a blanket.”

Finn raises his eyebrows. “And all of that is safe for you to do while pregnant?”

Rey shrugs. “Safer than my baby’s father being indebted to a fae king.”

“Alright, fair enough.”

“When’s the baby due?” Rose asks excitedly.

Rey smiles and places a hand on her stomach. “March twenty-first.”

She’s excited, Finn realizes. She wants this baby, and she wants Ben Solo. And what Rey wants, Finn will help her get. “Rey,” he says, wanting to ensure he can get a word in before Rose gets too started on baby stuff. “Whatever you need. You can have whatever you need.”

She grabs his hand and squeezes. “Thank you.”

 

 

vi. samhain 

Rey creeps through the forest, wrapped in the green blanket she and Ben had used for their picnic all those months ago. Every step is carefully placed and silent, or near to it.

It is the thirty-first of October, and there is no room for mistakes.

She finds the center of the woods, Ben’s home, with no trouble at all. She’s come here almost every day for seven months. How could she ever forget how to find it? She stands on the banks of their little pond, heart in her throat and over-large sweater doing its best to conceal the small swell of her belly.

Deep breaths, now, and wait.

Midnight approaches, and with it, the thundering of hooves. Armor flashes under the full moonlight, things she’d never thought she’d see outside a museum or maybe a movie. A rider on a white horse gallops past her, and she ignores him. The second rider passes, but it’s a brown horse, so she pays it no mind.

Then the third horse approaches, and she can see, even from a distance, it is a perfect shade of inky black. Ben. It has to be him, it must. She waits until his hand is within reach, then grabs and pulls. The rider tumbles from his horse into her arms. Her arms, which she secures around him, because if this is Ben, if this is going to go as Ben said it would, then she cannot afford to have anything less than an iron grip.

The clock strikes midnight. She can feel it. And with every strike of the clock, her lover’s form in her arms shifts. First, a rabbit, easy to hold, soft and shy. Then a cat, one who seems to like its claws-- a little more difficult, but not much. She holds tight with minimal difficulty to the moose, the squirrel, the wolf. Even the fish causes her no difficulty beyond being annoyingly floppy. Then, a lizard. She doesn’t like lizards, never has, but she holds tight and thinks of Ben, Ben, Ben, _it’s just Ben_. She almost screams at the snake, but she doesn’t. She swallows it and holds on. The bear and the lion should scare her, but she’s never been afraid of the things she probably should be. Her mind screams at her to _drop it_ when he turns to a red-hot rod of iron, but somehow, she doesn’t. She holds on even when her head tells her she’s about to be burnt, and finally, finally, he turns to coal. 

Rey drops him in the water and he is a man once more, shaped like her Ben should be. She manages to help him crawl from the water to the bank, where she covers him with their blanket, hiding every last part of his body from the chilly night air.

The soft sound of hooves approaches them and she looks up. An unnaturally pale man, old and decrepit, sitting astride a white horse, comes toward them. Snoke. She knows it is.

“A fae child,” he says with dark amusement, staring down at Rey. “Give me back my slave, girl.”

Rey tilts her chin up defiantly. “He is mine. You can’t have him. And I am no fae.”

“Fascinating,” he whispers, circling them. “He is yours for now, but I can take him back. And I will. As for you... you most certainly have fae blood. Just like my Kylo.”

“What do you mean?” she asks with hard eyes and narrowed mouth.

“Kylo’s grandfather was a changeling. That’s why he has such power. You have a fae ancestor as well, my dear, though I cannot tell who. Perhaps one of the Summer Court.”

Rey holds her lover closer to her, taking care to keep him covered by the blanket. He moans, but he is still only half-conscious. “None of that matters. He is mine and you cannot have him. Leave us.”

Snoke laughs. “Foolish girl. You aren’t nearly strong enough to banish me, the king of the Winter Court. You only discovered your potential seven months ago.” 

And he keeps talking, but Rey isn’t listening. Something lights within her body and suddenly, she can feel the full extent of the reservoir of power available to her. Quietly, she gathers it, feeling the energy surround herself and Ben, shielding them.

“Snoke,” she says, and he looks at her with surprise. “You will leave us, and you will never come near us again.”

He laughs. “Now, why would I do that, silly girl?”

Rey stares him down as her lips form his true name, the name Ben had whispered to her mind as he lay on the forest ground. “Leave us. Forever.”

His face twists into something exponentially uglier and he sneers, “I should have killed him when I had the chance.” And then he is gone, and Rey and Ben are alone under the Samhain moon.

 

 

vii. yule

“Ben!” Rey calls. “Are you ready?”

“Almost,” he yells back. She enters their living room and sees him fastening something to the top of the doorway.

Rey walks up behind him-- although _waddles_ feels like a more accurate word at this point in her pregnancy-- and rests her head on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” He turns around and laces his fingers together behind her back, and she looks up and sees the mistletoe. “Really?” she laughs.

He shrugs. “We’re under the mistletoe now, so I guess we have to...” 

She rolls her eyes and smiles fondly at him. “Oh, okay, if we _have_ to.”

“We really do,” he murmurs and he leans down and kisses her chastely on the lips.

Of course, it doesn’t stay chaste for long, because neither of them can seem to manage that. Ben walks them backward until Rey’s knees hit the couch and she sits heavily down onto it. “Ben,” she gasps. “Ben, we don’t have time. Everyone’s going to be here soon.”

“I have time to get you off at least once,” he argues, kneeling between her legs and pushing her green dress up around her hips. He places a gentle kiss on Rey’s stomach and she sighs, stroking his hair.

“But I’ll have to clean up or everyone will know what we’ve been up to,” she says, but she sounds much less convinced. Certainly her thinking abilities have been more than a little stunted by Ben yanking down her tights and panties.

“I’ll help you clean up.” His hands stroke her thighs, and he looks up at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he’s ever seen. “Come on, we have twenty minutes. Please?”

Rey sighs, and with mock-reluctance, she says, “Fine.” 

Ben loves to eat her out. She thinks, sometimes, that if he could spend all of his days with his mouth on her cunt, he would be satisfied with that. Sometimes, he’ll hold her down and see how many times he can make her come with his hands and his mouth before she begs him to stop. But as much as she loves that, they really don’t have time for it before everyone shows up for the little party they’re hosting to celebrate their new home.

So when she agrees, Ben wastes no time, parting her folds with his fingers and slipping his tongue inside of them. She gasps and pulls at his hair and he groans into her cunt. She loves when he does that. His tongue artfully draws gasps and moans and his name from her lips, over and over again, skillfully working her up before he presses the flat of his tongue to her clit and her whole body seizes, clenching down around nothing.

Ben slips a finger inside her and curls it toward himself, stroking her carefully. Then he takes those beautiful, plush lips and sucks on her clit while he fucks her with his fingers and she clenches around him, crying his name as she comes. 

He’s still got his head between her legs when she comes back to herself, lapping at the juices shining on the insides of her thighs, cleaning her up just like he promised. “Ben,” she breathes.

Ben scoops her into his arms and carries her through their bedroom and into their bathroom, carries her just as effortlessly as he had the day they learned she was pregnant. He lowers her to her feet like she’s made of glass, and he says, “Stay here. I’ll go get your tights,” before walking back toward the living room.

But it really isn’t fair, Rey considers, for her to get off but not him. So she waits in the bathroom, taking the opportunity to pee (because she always has to pee, now) and finish cleaning herself up. She also decides it’s best not to risk dirtying her dress, so she strips that off too. When he comes back in, she says, “Please tell me there isn’t a mess on the couch now.”

“No,” He steps closer to her smoothing her hair back from her face. “The couch is fine.”

Rey hums and cups him through his pants and he groans. “Good.” “Rey,” he says warningly.

“What?” she says innocently. “It’s not really fair if only one of us gets to come, is it?”

He raises his eyebrows. “I thought we didn’t have time.”

She shrugs. “I don’t think it’ll take you too long. Do you?”

“Jesus,” he laughs. “You know I get halfway there just going down on you.” 

“Yes.” She gives him a very self-satisfied smile. “I know.” Rey unbuttons his slacks and pulls his cock out. She spits on her palm and starts stroking him the way she knows he likes, twisting her wrist at the top, sliding her thumb over the slit in the head of his cock. “Come on, Ben,” she whispers, hot breath tickling his ear, “you’re always so good for me, baby. Be good for me now and come.”

He does with a loud cry, his head tilted back and eyes closed as he spurts across Rey’s swollen belly. “There you go,” she cooes. “Sweet, beautiful man,” she tells him as she soothingly strokes through his hair.

Ben reaches for some toilet paper and cleans his cum from Rey’s stomach. She giggles. “What?” he asks with a sidelong glance.

“We really can’t keep our hands off each other, can we?” she says, smoothing his hair down.

He picks her up and sets her on the counter, then picks her panties and tights up from the floor and starts sliding them back up her legs. “It’s hardly my fault you’re the most gorgeous woman alive.”

Rey makes a face.

“You are,” he tells her seriously, stilling his movements so he can impress his sincerity upon her. “You are,” he kisses her, “so gorgeous,” another kiss, “and kind,” _kiss_ , “and smart,” _kiss_ , “and the most wonderful person alive.”

Her eyes start to water. “I love you,” she tells him with a trembling lip.

“I love you too,” he says, and he just holds her for a minute.

“Okay!” she says, wiping at her eyes. “I’m good now. We have to finish getting dressed. I don’t want your parents to know we’ve been having sex.”

Ben looks pointedly at her stomach. “I don’t know how to break this to you, sweetheart, but I think they know.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Oh, just shut up and hand me my dress, won’t you?”

He does, and no sooner has she pulled it over her head than they hear a knock at the door. “Can you get it? I want to fix my makeup.”

“Of course,” he says, and he gives her a gentle kiss before leaving the bathroom.

Rey takes a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. It’s all so different now, everything is so different, but she’s not afraid of anything anymore. She has no reason to be. She’s having a baby with a man she loves who loves her back and she likes his family and they approve of her. She has friends, real friends, close friends who care about her and accept her. And she knows herself now in a way she never has before.

She enters the living room to see Poe kiss Leia under the mistletoe while Han looks on a little disgruntledly, mostly because Han is always disgruntled. Ben places an arm around her and kisses her forehead while Rose and Jess tell her about the Worst Customer of The Day, and he and Finn laugh together about Maz’s latest come-on to Chewbacca. The baby kicks her and Ben’s hand moves to feel it and she’s never loved another person this much.

It is December twenty-first, and all is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me thank you
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lizzysbennett) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/qira), where you can validate me more, if you are so inclined.


End file.
